


Встреча с "зеленым"

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Убежище приходит защитник животных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча с "зеленым"

  
Уилл терпеливо относился к своим пациентам-абнормалам. Не сразу, конечно, но он привык к тому, что его могут разбудить в два часа ночи криками и беготней по комнате. Он спокойно относился к тому, что некоторые вещи нужно было повторять раз за разом, а они все равно не были услышаны. Более того, Уилл смирился с постоянной опасностью для жизни.  
  
Но было кое-что, что принять ему никак не удавалось.   
  
И этим "кое-чем" были люди. Люди, которые совершенно не знали о происходящем вокруг и не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, на какие беды они нарываются просто находясь здесь.  
  
Сейчас Уилл сидел за столом в одной из изолированных комнат Убежища. А напротив ерзал на стуле очередной самоуверенный представитель человеческого вида.  
  
— Питер, – сказал Циммерман, – это же твое имя?  
  
Парень, сидящий напротив Уилла, нахмурился. Он был как раз в том возрасте, когда прыщи начинают сходить, документы утверждают, что их владелец совершеннолетний, а ощущение собственного бессмертия и юношеский максимализм достигают своего пика.  
  
— У вас, что, есть мое полное досье?  
  
Уилл кашлянул.  
  
— Вообще, имя написано на твоем бейджике.  
  
Питер смутился, но потом снова хмуро посмотрел на Уилла.  
  
— Парень, – начал тот, – я ничего не имею против тебя или твоей "зеленой" тусовки, но пойми: вторгаться на частную территорию – это последнее дело.  
  
Обычно, воспитательные беседы с забредшими в Убежище нарушителями проводила Магнус. Не то, чтоб это бывало слишком часто... и, глядя на защиту Генри, Уилл подозревал, что их пропускают специально.  
  
Новые общества по защите животных образовывались чуть ли не каждые полгода, необходимо было как-то заставлять их держаться подальше от Убежища. Но Магнус с утра улетела в Египет по делам, так что Уилл остался за главного и в беседах с "зелеными" тоже. Хотя его и подмывало оставить парня дожидаться Магнус. Останавливало только то, что Питера хватятся его же товарищи, которым удалось убраться с территории (или, следуя логике рассуждений, их выпустили). А вряд ли Магнус будет счастлива иском о похищении.  
  
— Вы мучаете животных, – с непоколебимым пылом юности заявил Питер, – проводите на них бесчеловечные эксперименты.  
— Это какие же? – спросил Уилл.  
  
Парень гордо промолчал.  
  
— Ладно, – сказал Уилл, – твое дело. А я собирался тебя отпустить.  
  
Он поднялся и пошел к двери.  
  
— Меня будут искать! – прокричал Питер и голос его был на пару тонов выше, чем до этого.  
— Они тебя и найдут, – ответил Уилл, мстительно, – большую часть тебя.  
  
Он понимал, что угрозы ничего не дадут, но парень испортил ему утро выходного дня и теперь Циммерман, как кофейный зомби, должен был шататься по Убежищу целый день.   
  
Что делать с Питером он не представлял и, закрыв дверь снаружи, остановился в задумчивости. Его размышления прервал Здоровяк с подносом на котором стояло две чашки чая.  
  
— Решил занести нашему гостю, – сказал он.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – ответил Уилл, снимая и протирая очки, – я не знаю, что ему сказать и как.  
— Ничего. Просто отпусти его через час.  
  
Прежде, чем Уилл успел что-то сказать – Здоровяк вошел в камеру. Толстая дверь отсекла крики "зеленого".  
  
— Обожаю это место, – проворчал Уилл.


End file.
